


The Galaxy Saviors

by It_dat_Jhin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adding like every champion I'll probably write about, F/F, F/M, I didn't want to succumb to his hell again but here I be, I really like Xayah as a Star Guardian, I'm thinking this might be a more modern version of the game's lore, M/M, Probably lots of sass, Probably smut will be tagged and stuff, Star Guardian AU, Trying new shit idk, We'll see what the hell's happening for now Imma splurge, lots of gay stuff, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_dat_Jhin/pseuds/It_dat_Jhin
Summary: Hey hey! Been a luke warm moment since I last wrote. Moved across the country and had to start anew and that sorta jazz. Was playing League and gushed over how hot I think Star Guardian Xayah was and bam. Sudden inspiration after like a year or two. Oh well!! Here we go. I normally don't do straight couples writings but I love the aspect of Xayah and Rakan. I'll probably not do any smut with them? Maybe? Idk probably not. Haven't written about a woman's parts in a while. But! If I do write any kinda sexy stuff in this, I'll mark the notes section with a warnin'. Lemme know what you guys wanna see if anyone catches wind of this fic :) Please enjoy and feedback is loved!
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Zed, Neeko/Nidalee (League of Legends), Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends), Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Kudos: 12





	The Galaxy Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Been a luke warm moment since I last wrote. Moved across the country and had to start anew and that sorta jazz. Was playing League and gushed over how hot I think Star Guardian Xayah was and bam. Sudden inspiration after like a year or two. Oh well!! Here we go. I normally don't do straight couples writings but I love the aspect of Xayah and Rakan. I'll probably not do any smut with them? Maybe? Idk probably not. Haven't written about a woman's parts in a while. But! If I do write any kinda sexy stuff in this, I'll mark the notes section with a warnin'. Lemme know what you guys wanna see if anyone catches wind of this fic :) Please enjoy and feedback is loved!

Chapter One

Into Darkness

Scaling the building was no means of a challenge for the lithe figure. Slender fingers reached up, digging between the aged cracks of brick, pulling up the rest of the weight below and lunging further up. Under the mess of cloak, sharp talons scraped into the cracks as well, quickly and easily gaining purchase to hold them up. Another leap and the figure was over the heightened building, rolling forward to a stand. Crouching defensively, violet hair flipped up with a jerk of the head to provide easier sight. Sharp eyes darted around, adjusted to the night time lighting. Dashing forward, long feathers flattening over the hood of the figure, she leapt up across the gap of the roof she was on and the next. Landing easily, her legs spreading to keep her crouch, she slunk forward to the edge of the front of the new building. Peering down at the streets below, it was eerily quiet. It was dangerous territory she was in and with each step deeper into the Human world, a tightening in her stomach grew and sank like a weight.

Putting it aside, she continued along the row of buildings, having to scale up a few that were taller and land heavily on the short ones after. Despite dangerous looking talons and heavy falls, not a sound was disturbing the silent night. Human were typically loud and annoying- being so silent, even if it was their sleeping hour was uncommon. Huffing under her breath, the woman lifted her head, eyes darting around as they did after each new building. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Not a sound, not a scent, not a hint of danger. They were making this too easy.

The buildings slimmed and were far more spaced out very soon on her journey and it melted to trees. Relief flooded the woman as she lunged for a close hanging branch, easily swinging onto it and gripping the bark with her talons. She darted forward, passing through the thick woodland with ease. Nothing man-made in her path- no sharp rocks that they called home or splintering, cut logs laid atop. It was pure nature. The wind whistled through her hair and her hood had flown back, exposing pale skin and sharply marked features. Lips pressed to a thin line, the tree jumping didn't even wind her. Her focus was clear and eventually, she reached a breach in the trees. A wide open plane stretched across the woods, revealing yet another Human structure. She scowled, dipping into her clothing and retrieving sharpened, long feathers between each finger. Hanging in the shadows of the perimeter of the barren land, she plopped down to sit on the branch, eyes never leaving the front door except a few times to the many windows for any signs of movement.

She was extremely patient and had took to waiting out prey for hours at a time before. She'd be ready when a head emerged from the structure.

A soft rustle, barely audible, caused her pointed ears to shoot up, angling quickly to the direction of the intrusion. Crawling to a kneel, the woman pressed to the main, thick trunk of the tree she resided in, eyes piercing the darkness for any disruption. After a bated breath, she started to turn back to the building when a flash of color struck her. Stumbling back, she dug her talons to the tree to prevent being toppled over and down, clinging in desperation. Raising her hand, there was a figure wrapped around her midsection and she was rushing down the pointed feather tips to the spine of the intruder when abruptly stopping. The tips pressed against the cloth of the figure, not puncturing.

Scowling, she used her other hand that had braced against the tree to yank the figure by their wild, turquoise locks, forcing the face upward. A goofy grin with wild, happy amber eyes met her own. Rolling hers, she gave the man a harsh shove that might have toppled him off the tree if she were lucky.

"Xayah!"

" _Rakan_ " came the hissed quip. The woman's eyes were blaring with anger, but soon softened to mild irritation. "What are you _doing_ here?" she demanded, her voice hushed and her eyes darting back to the Human structure. 

Rakan, the new figure, didn't seem to understand the urgency for stealth and chuckled. "Chasing after you, of course! You tried sneaking off, but you know I'll never let you go that easily." He winked, her unamused stare not deterring his enjoyment in the slightest. "Rakan, I didn't invite you, because you're not the quietest of partners and this requires me being alone, without distraction or you giving me away."

Rakan was still grinning, unfazed by the words as though he didn't understand them or it was a concept he didn't care about. She sighed heavily and turned her back to him to return to eyeing for movement at the large building. He took to sitting down heavily on the branch, causing it to groan under the sudden added weight. Xayah was bristled at that, but knew it'd be pointless to snap at her partner. "I can be quiet... no, I can't. But I can be helpful! Who do you need killed?" he chirped, nuzzling closer to the woman. She frowned, but didn't look nearly as agitated as their first meeting left her.

"No one. Yet. These humans have been the ones fighting against those... the weird ones. They're both weird, but these ones seem to be defending the city back there from another human." she mumbled, thin eyebrows furrowing a faint line above her nose. He nodded slowly, looking from side to side. "Right... I don't pay attention to their politics. Why does that matter to us?" Xayah rubbed a temple with her free hand and closed her eyes. "Their powers are similar to the Vastayan from what we saw last time. They seem to wish the forest no harm, and are fighting those that wish to rain fire and destruction so close to our home."

"Sooo... why are you trying to assassinate them?"

She slowly turned her head with a glare at Rakan.

"I am not trying to assassinate any of them. I'm prepared for a fight if our goals do not align."

"Right... but Humans can't be trusted. Even if they can do weird light stuff and fly in the air or whatever."

"I know this, Rakan! Which is why I didn't walk up to the door and ask an entrance. I'm surveying, seeing what they do- what their motives are."

There was a silence and her voice dropped to silent at the soft sound from the building. Pulling up her hood, ears poking through the appropriate holes above, she narrowed her eyes to scan the house and grass and trees opposite to them. Nothing happened for a while, until the door flung open. A small crimson figure was throwing down a heavy looking piece of equipment and saying quite obscene words at it. Kicking it aside, she gripped her twin ponytails and tugged as she paced. The two shadows watched in utter silence. They hadn't been so close to a Human in a very long time and no amount of preparation could have readied either of them for this.

A tiny figure waddled out after her, cautiously approaching and standing back a few feet for good measure. Their voice was higher and soft, sounding like a plea. The woman stopped her movements to whip around and open her mouth wide for a retort. She seemed to hold her breath for a while and exhaled everything from bubbling out. Folding her arms, she muttered something to the tiny fairy creature and downcast her gaze. She seemed defeated. Still irritated- but defeated. The tiny girl trotted closer, eyes never leaving the hotheaded woman until she was right in front of her. A small hand reached out and gently touched her leg. She said something soft with a smile to which the woman rolled her eyes.

She knelt down and placed a hand on the small girl's head, rustling the neat locks to a mess. She was grinning widely and shaking her head.

"Wow... Humans go through a lot of emotions." Rakan muttered, eyes fixated on the two with a furrow in his brow. Xayah rolled her eyes- he was one to talk. "Hush, this was what I've been waiting for the past few hours." she mumbled. Some sort of interaction to show true intention. A conversation to catch wind of. Anything she could see the strange humans doing would be good enough to return home with.

The two talked quietly to one another, the red head calming down significantly and even sitting beside her companion. She was consoling in the child... strange. Why would an adult seek advice from someone underage? And why did they allow someone nearly the size of an infant to wear the same battle regalia? Things she couldn't simply walk up and ask the two- as she was a stranger, potential threat, and in no position to ask questions while intruding on their lands.

After a while the two agreed to head back inside. The red head looked up at the sky and took in a long breath. Xayah could definitely feel the exhaustion and desperation in it. A move she made quite often when things didn't go her way. Xayah glanced to Rakan who was laying along the tree branch and fiddling with his coin between his claws. She pushed to a stand, turning from the mansion, eyeing the forest placed out beyond. "Let's go back for now..." she mumbled, making her partner jump to his feet excitedly. She'd have to have a talk about trusting her out since he was difficult to keep quiet and occupied on sensitive missions like this. The two made their way in silence to the human village. Rakan kept pace easily, tailing directly beside the woman. His silence did nothing for his wicked grin and Xayah knew he'd be rambling enough for the entire trip once they were safe in their tribe.

The homes and businesses below the final tree made Xayah hesitate, glaring down at them. Without further protest, she jumped from the branch and landed smoothly onto a roof. Rakan made a face, having gone around the village when following Xayah previously. He didn't particularly enjoy touching their structures. Following silently, he did little to use his hands. He could wash his feet afterwards, but did not roll and grip the walls as the other did. Hugging his chest, he shook his head and 


End file.
